List of Blue's Clues Episodes, Videos
This is a list episodes from the Nick Jr. preschool series, "Blue's Clues" from September 8, 1996 to March 29, 2007 and videos from 1997-2014 and marathons from 1997-2002. List of Blue's Clues Episodes Season 1 (1996-1997) Season 2 (1997-1998) Season 3 (1999-2001) Season 4 (2001-2002) Season 5 (2002-2003) Season 6 (2004-2006) List of Blue's Room Episodes Seasons 1 (2004-2005) Season 2 (2006-2007) List of Blue's Clues Videos 1997 #Blue Prints: Our Pilot Episode "What Does Blue Want To Do Today?" (VHS, 3/11/1997) Blue Prints #Blue's Clues Episode #1: Snacktime (VHS, 7/15/1997) Snack Time 1998 #Story Time (VHS, 6/9/1998) Blue's Story Time/What Story Does Blue Want to Play? #Arts and Crafts (VHS, 6/9/1998) Adventures in Art/What Does Blue Want to Make? #Big, Blue and Just for You! Volume 1 (VHS, 7/28/1998) Blue's Story Time/What Story Does Blue Want to Play?/Adventures in Art/What Does Blue Want to Make? #Blue's ABC's Special Teacher's Edition (VHS, 8/4/1998) Blue's ABC's #Blue's Birthday (VHS, 9/8/1998) Birthday Candle Dance/Blue's Birthday #Taking Care With Blue (VHS, 11/10/1998) Steve Gets the Sniffles/What Does Blue Need? 1999 #ABC's and 123's (VHS, 1/12/1999) Blue's ABC's/Math! #Rhythm and Blue (VHS, 1/12/1999) Blue Wants to Play a Song Game!/What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day? #Back to Basics (VHS, 1/12/1999) Blue Wants to Play a Song Game!/What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day?/Blue's ABC's/Math! #Let's Play A Game! (VHS, 1/12/1999) Blue Wants to Play a Game!/What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? #Try, Try Again! (VHS, 3/30/1999) The Trying Game/What Is Blue Trying To Do? #Let's Pretend and Fix! (VHS, 3/30/1999) Pretend Time/Mechanics! #Feeling Blue (VHS, 4/6/1999) Blue's Sad Day/Blue is Frustrated #Blue's Big Treasure Hunt (VHS, 6/22/1999) Blue's Big Treasure Hunt/Blue's News! #Big, Blue and Just for You! Volume 2 (VHS, 8/24/1999) Blue's Big Treasure Hunt/Blue's News/Birthday Candle Dance/Blue's Birthday #Blue's Discoveries (VHS, 9/21/1999) What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try?/What Does Blue Want To Make Out of Recycled Things? #Blue's Big Pajama Party (VHS, 10/12/1999) Blue's Big Pajama Party/What Was Blue's Dream About? #What Can Blue Find? (VHS, 10/26/1999) The Lost Episode!/Hide and Seek #Big, Blue and Just For You! Volume 3 (VHS, 11/16/1999) Blue's Big Pajama Party/What Was Blue's Dream About?/What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try?/What Does Blue Want To Make Out of Recycled Things? 2000 #Blue's Safari (VHS, 1/11/2000) Animal Behavior!/Nurture! #Artistic and Blue (VHS, 2/23/2000) Draw Along With Blue/Art Appreciation #Magenta Comes Over! (VHS, 3/7/2000) The Bedtime Business Song/Magenta Comes Over/What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture? #Big, Blue and Just For You! Volume 4 (VHS, 3/28/2000) The Bedtime Business Song/Magenta Comes Over/What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture?/Animal Behavior!/Nurture! #Stop, Look and Listen! (VHS, 6/6/2000) What Did Blue See?/Nick Jr. Sings: Sounds/What's That Sound? #Senses of Anatomys (VHS, 8/22/2000) Blue's Senses/Anatomy #Blue's Big Musical Movie (VHS & DVD, 10/3/2000) Blue's Big Musical #Building With Blue (VHS, 10/24/2000) Inventions/What Does Blue Want to Build? #Funny & Opposites (VHS, 11/14/2001) What's So Funny?/The Wrong Shirt 2001 #All Kind of Signs (VHS, 2/6/2001) Signs/Geography #The Great Outdoors (VHS, 4/15/2001) Environments//Nature #Playtime With Periwinkle (VHS, 5/1/2001) Blue's Big Mystery/Periwinkle Misses His Friend #Don't Give Up! (VHS, 6/5/2001) Weight and Balance/Mailbox's Birthday #Big, Blue and Just for You! Volume 5 (VHS, 6/5/2001) What Did Blue See?/Nick Jr. Sings: Sounds/What's That Sound?/Signs/Geography #Blue's Pool Party (VHS, 8/21/2001) Pool Party/Blue Goes to the Beach #All About Seasons (VHS, 9/4/2001) Blue's Collection/Stormy Weather #Café Blue (VHS, 9/4/2001) Café Blue/Snack Time #Blue's Big Halloween (VHS, 9/25/2001) Blue's Big Costume Party/What Is Blue Afraid Of? #Blue's Big News: Read All About It! (VHS, 11/6/2001) What's New Blue?/Blue's New Place #Blue's Big News: The Baby's Here! (VHS, 11/6/2001) Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day/The Baby's Here! #Blue's Big Feast (VHS, 11/12/2001) Thankful/The Grow Show #Blue's Big Holiday (VHS, 12/4/2001) Blue's Big Holiday/A Snowy Day 2002 #Telling Time With Blue (VHS, 1/29/2002) Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock!/What Time is it For Blue? #Playdate with Blue (VHS, 2/5/2002) Blue's Play/The Anything Box #Let's Explore! (VHS, 2/12/2002) Adventure/Superfriends #Working and Helping (VHS, 3/19/2002) Occupations/Making Changes #Planting and Bugs (VHS, 4/23/2002) Bugs!/Let's Plant #Reading with Blue (VHS, 5/7/2002) Words/Blue's Book Nook #Big, Blue and Just for You! Volume 6 (VHS, 6/18/2002) Words/Blue's Book Nook/Blue's Surprise At Two O'Clock!/What Time is it For Blue? #Meet Joe! (VHS, 8/27/2002) Joe's First Day/Joe Gets a Clue #It's Joe Time! (VHS, 11/5/2002) Steve Goes to College/The Big Book About Us #Get to Know Joe (DVD, 11/5/2002) Joe's First Day/Joe Gets a Clue/Steve Goes to College/The Big Book About Us/100th Episode Celebration #Big, Blue and Just For You! Volume 7 (VHS, 11/12/2002) What's New Blue?/Blue's New Place/Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day/The Baby's Here! 2003 #100th Episode Celebration (VHS, 1/7/2003) 100th Episode Celebration/Joe's Surprise Party #Blue's Big Band (VHS & DVD, 2/4/2003) Blue's Big Band/Bedtime Business/Blue Wants to Play a Song Game!/What Does Blue Want to Do On a Rainy Day? #Shapes and Colors (VHS & DVD, 6/3/2003) Shape Searchers/Colors Everywhere!/Adventures In Art/What Does Blue Want to Make? #What Will Happen? (VHS & DVD, 7/8/2003) Blue's Predictions/Contraptions!/Blue's Senses/Anatomy #Patience (VHS & DVD, 7/15/2003) Patience/The Snack Chart/Blue Wants to Play a Game!/What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? #Blue Takes You to School (VHS & DVD, 8/26/2003) Blue Takes You to School/Numbers Everywhere!/Blue's ABCs/Math! #Chores, Chores, Chores (VHS & DVD, 9/30/2003) Magenta's Messages/A Surprise Guest/Steve Gets the Sniffles/What Does Blue Need? #The Feelings Game (VHS & DVD, 10/14/2003) Body Language/I Did That!/Blue's Sad Day/Blue is Frustrated #Locations and Geography (VHS & DVD, 10/21/2003) Up, Down, All Around!/Blue's Big Car Trip/Signs/Geography #Can You Help? (VHS & DVD, 10/28/2003) Can You Help?/The Scavenger Hunt/The Trying Game/What Is Blue Trying To Do? #A For Airplane, B For Blue! (VHS & DVD, 11/4/2003) Let's Write!/The Alphabet Train/Words/Blue's Book Nook #Blue's First Holiday (VHS & DVD, 12/16/2003) Blue's First Holiday/Joe's Surprise Party/Blue's Big Holiday/A Snowy Day 2004 #Classic Clues (VHS & DVD, 1/27/2004) Blue's School/Something to Do Blue?/Rhyme Time/Puppets #Animals Everywhere! (VHS & DVD, 2/17/2004) Animals In Our House?/Prehistoric Blue/Animal Behavior!/Nurture! #Blue Talks (VHS & DVD, 5/25/2004) The Legend of the Blue Puppy/Love Day/Blue's Big Mystery/Periwinkle Misses His Friend #Snacktime Playdate (VHS & DVD, 8/10/2004) Snacktime Playdate/Blue's Wishes/Café Blue/The Grow Show! #Bluestock (VHS & DVD, 9/28/2004) Bluestock/Skidoo Adventure/Morning Music/A Surprise Guest 2005 #It's Hug Day (VHS & DVD, 1/25/2005) It's Hug Day/Joe's Clues/I'm So Happy!/Body Language #Beyond Your Wildest Dreams (VHS & DVD, 4/19/2005) Beyond Your Wildest Dreams/Playdates/Blue's Collection/The Wrong Shirt #Blue's Big Get Well Party (DVD, 6/7/2005) Steve Gets the Sniffles/What Is Blue Afraid Of?/Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme/Hide and Seek/Weight and Balance/Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock!/Periwinkle Misses His Friend/Let's Boogie/Adventure #Alphabet Power (VHS & DVD, 9/20/2005) The Power of the Alphabet/The Alphabet Train/Let's Write!/Magenta's Messages #Holiday Wishes (VHS & DVD, 10/4/2005) Blue's Holiday Wishes/Can You Help?/Look Carefully.../Patience 2006 #Fred's Birthday (VHS & DVD, 3/21/2006) Fred's Birthday/The Fairy Tale Ball/Dress Up Day/Our Neighborhood Festival #Blue's Jobs (VHS & DVD, 5/2/2006) Occupations/Blue Goes to the Doctor/Mechanics!/Playing Store #Blue's Biggest Stories (DVD, 8/1/2006) Blue's Birthday/Blue's Big Treasure Hunt/Blue's Big Pajama Party/Magenta Gets Glasses/Steve Goes to College/Blue Takes You to School/The Legend of the Blue Puppy/Snacktime Playdate #Blue's Clues 10th Anniversary Pack: The Very First 15 Episodes! (DVD, 8/8/2006) Words/Animals In Our House?/What Does Blue Want to Do On a Rainy Day?/Blue's Senses/Un Dia Con Plum!/Pretend Time/Blocks!/What Game Does Blue Want to Learn?/Periwinkle Misses His Friend/Steve Gets the Sniffles/Hide and Seek/What Does Blue Need?/Magenta Comes Over/Meet Polka Dots!/Joe's First Day #Meet Blue's Baby Brother (DVD, 11/14/2006) Meet Blue's Baby Brother/The Baby's Here!/What's New Blue 2007 #Knights of the Snack Table (DVD, 1/30/2007) Knights of the Snack Table/Blue's Farm Playdate/The Boat Float/The Scavenger Hunt #Shape Detectives (DVD, 5/29/2007) Shape Detectives/Mathstronauts/Weight and Balance/Words #Little Blue Riding Hood (DVD, 7/3/2007) Little Red Riding Blue/Masterpiece Museum/Adventure/Imagine Nation #Music Stars (DVD, 7/10/2007) Music Stars/Sprinkles' Sleepover/Blue's Senses/Blue's Story Time #World Travelers (DVD, 11/13/2007) World Travelers/Away Great Playdate/Environments/Blue's New Place #It's Blue Time (DVD, 12/4/2007) Superfriends/What Does Blue Need?/What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try?/Skidoo Adventure #Something to Do in Blue's School (DVD, 12/15/2007) Shy/What Game Does Blue Want to Learn?/Blocks!/Math! 2008 # Music and Band (DVD, 1/15/2008) Let's Boogie/Blue's Favorite Song/Blue Wants to Play a Song Game!/What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day?/Blue's Big Band/Bluestock # Be In Fear With Blue! (DVD, 2/20/2008) Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock!/Blue's Big Treasure Hunt/Draw Along with Blue/Inventions/Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza/What's So Funny?/What's New Blue/Un Dia Con Plum!/What Is Blue Afraid Of?/What's That Sound? # Tickety's Big Specials (DVD, 9/30/2008) What Time is it For Blue?/Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme/Blue's Surprise At Two O'Clock!/Blue's Big Pajama Party # Periwinkle's Big Specials (DVD, 10/7/2008) Blue's Big Mystery/Periwinkle Misses His Friend/Blue's Collection/Blue's Predictions 2009 # Beyond the Pawprints (DVD 1/13/2011) What Does Blue Want to Build?/What Was Blue's Dream About?/What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day?/Mechanics!/Hide and Seek/What Game Does Blue Want to Learn?/Art Appreciation/Blue's Big Holiday/Nature/Periwinkle Misses His Friend/Shy/Superfriends # Let's Play With Blue (DVD 5/26/2009) Blue Wants to Play a Game!/Blue's Senses/Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock!/Weight and Balance/Animal Behavior/Occupations/Blue's Collection/The Anything Box/What's Inside?/Meet Polka Dots! # Science With Blue (DVD 9/22/2009) What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try?/What Does Blue Want To Make Out of Recycled Things?/What Did Blue See?/Anatomy/Prehistoric Blue/Magenta Gets Glasses/Look Carefully... # Knowing the Clues (DVD 11/3/2009) Blue Wants to Play a Song Game!/Math!/Blue's Sad Day/What Is Blue Trying To Do?/The Lost Episode!/Thankful/Signs/Blue's Play/Blue's Big Mystery/Café Blue/Bugs! List of Blue's Clues Marathons (1997-2002) Blue's Big Monday (March 24, 1997) #1x01 Snack Time (9:00am) #1x02 What Time is it For Blue? (9:30am) #1x05 What Does Blue Need? (10:00am) #1x04 Blue's Story Time (10:30am) #1x07 Adventures in Art (11:00am) #1x08 Blue Goes to the Beach (11:30am) #1x10 A Snowy Day (12:00pm) #1x09 Pretend Time (12:30pm) #1x11 The Trying Game (1:00pm) #1x12 Blue Wants to Play a Game! (1:30pm) Blue's Big Monday #2 (October 6, 1997) #1x04 Blue's Story Time (9:00am) #1x19 Magenta Comes Over (9:30am) #1x05 What Does Blue Need? (10:00am) #1x08 Blue Goes to the Beach (10:30am) #1x09 Pretend Time (11:00am) #1x10 A Snowy Day (11:30am) #1x12 Blue Wants to Play a Game! (12:00pm) #1x17 Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme (12:30pm) #1x13 The Grow Show (1:00pm) #1x14 Blue Wants to Play a Song Game! (1:30pm) Blue's Big Tuesday (January 27, 1998) #1x05 What Does Blue Need? (9:00am) #2x07 Blue's ABCs (9:30am) #1x01 Snack Time (10:00am) #1x04 Blue's Story Time (10:30am) #1x08 Blue Goes to the Beach (11:00am) #2x02 What Does Blue Want to Build? (11:30am) #1x09 Pretend Time (12:00pm) #2x08 Math! (12:30pm) #1x17 Tickety's Favorite Nursey Rhyme (1:00pm) #1x11 The Trying Game (1:30pm) Blue's Big Wednesday (March 25, 1998) #1x03 Mailbox's Birthday (9:00am) #2x03 Blue's Senses (9:30am) #1x07 Adventures in Art (10:00am) #1x08 Blue Goes to the Beach (10:30am) #1x09 Pretend Time (11:00am) #1x12 Blue Wants to Play a Game! (11:30am) #1x13 The Grow Show (12:00pm) #2x04 What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? (12:30pm) #1x04 Blue's Story Time (1:00pm) #1x01 Snack Time (1:30pm) Blue's Big Friday (April 10, 1998) #1x04 Blue's Story Time (9:00am) #2x01 Steve Gets the Sniffles (9:30am) #1x03 Mailbox's Birthday (10:00am) #1x05 What Does Blue Need? (10:30am) #1x19 Magenta Comes Over (11:00am) #1x07 Adventures in Art (11:30am) #1x09 Pretend Time (12:00pm) #2x03 Blue's Senses (12:30pm) #1x11 The Trying Game (1:00pm) #1x14 Blue Wants to Play a Song Game! Blue's Big Marathon (October 12, 1998) #2x02 What Does Blue Want to Build? (9:00am) #2x14 Blue's Sad Day (9:30am) #1x15 What Does Blue Want to Make? (10:00am) #2x03 Blue's Senses (10:30am) #2x05 What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things? (11:00am) #2x07 Blue's ABCs (11:30am) #2x06 What Was Blue's Dream About? (12:00pm) #2x11 What Does Blue Want To Do on a Rainy Day? (12:30pm) #1x19 Magenta Comes Over (1:00pm) #2x08 Math! (1:30pm) Blue's Big Thank You Thank You Monday (November 15, 1999) #2x09 Blue's ABCs (9:00am) #3x09 Thankful (9:30am) (Premiere) #2x02 What Does Blue Want to Build? (10:00am) #1x02 What Time is it For Blue? (10:30am) #1x17 Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme (11:00am) #2x05 What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things? (11:30am) #2x20 Mechanics! (12:00pm) #3x08 Hide and Seek (12:30pm) #3x04 What's That Sound? (1:00pm) #1x10 A Snowy Day (1:30pm) Blue's Big Wednesday #2 (February 23, 2000) #1x16 What Story Does Blue Want to Play? (9:00am) #2x14 Blue's Sad Day (9:30am) #3x05 Animal Behavior! (10:00am) #2x18 Blue is Frustrated (10:30am) #3x02 Art Appreciation (11:00am) #2x15 What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? (11:30am) #1x09 Pretend Time (12:00pm) #3x06 Blue's Big Pajama Party (12:30pm) #2x08 Math! (1:00pm) #1x11 The Trying Game (1:30pm) Blue's Beach Camp Party Clues Marathon (August 27, 2001) #1x07 Adventures in Art (9:00am) #2x13 The Lost Episode! (9:30am) #3x27 Blue's Collection (10:00am) #1x05 What Does Blue Need? (10:30am) #2x04 What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? (11:00am) #3x03 Weight and Balance (11:30am) #2x11 What Does Blue Want To Do on a Rainy Day? (12:00pm) #3x30 Environments (12:30pm) #4x04 Superfriends (1:00pm) #1x08 Blue Goes to the Beach (1:30pm) Blue's Biggest Monday Book (May 20, 2002) #5x03 The Snack Chart (9:00am) #3x11 Pool Party (9:30am) #5x04 The Big Book About Us (10:00am) (Premiere) #1x08 Blue Goes to the Beach (10:30am) #5x02 Colors Everywhere! (11:00am) #4x12 What's Inside? (11:30am) #2x19 What Is Blue Trying To Do? (12:00pm) #3x29 Shy (12:30pm) #3x07 Draw Along with Blue (1:00pm) #1x12 Blue Wants to Play a Game! (1:30pm) Category:List of television episodes, videos and Albums Category:Lists of Nickelodeon shows episodes Category:Lists of television series by network Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki